Con Artist
by The Rwby Turtle
Summary: Something is going on in New York City. Conni is one of very few people who actually knows whats going on. Even if Conni is not the evil, the mistaken believe she is, and so they treat her so. Can her friends, new and old, human and ninja turtle, help her out of this deep mess? Even though even she thinks its too late?


Name- Rosalyn Connitha Lainer

Nickname- Conni

Age- 14

Interests- Fighting, Hiding, Finding, Sports (Soccer, Basketball, Softball)

Color- Indigo

* * *

My name is Conni. I know who they are. I saw them, though I know they didn't see me. I was lying in bed one night, when I heard a giant crash outside my window. I pressed a button on my watch. 1:56. Oh, wow, great. I am going to be so dead if I don't get down to the soccer field tomorrow morning. But, oh, who cares. I pushed off my covers and stood up. I tapped the face of my watch, causing a small hologram to pop up. I slid my finger across the vapor screen, making the visual change to a different screen. I tapped an app, making a little glowing bottle appear. I picked it up, chugged the liquid, and grasped the bottle tightly. I squeezed the neck of the vial. I murmured a few words.

"Watashi wa yoru miru koto ga dekiru yō ni hikari no watashi no me o tsukuru " 'Make my eyes of light so I can see the night.' I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment until I felt the bottle disappear from my grasp. I smiled and opened my eyes. I could see clearly as if were day. I walked over to my window, opened it, and peered outside. I saw a bright flash of light, but I just blinked and looked down. Since the fire escape was blocking my view, I climbed through the window at stood by the edge of the railing. I peered into the alley below. I stifled a gasp. I saw four humanoid turtles fighting some robot-ninjas and my old friend Karai. I tapped my watch twice rapidly. I felt my thin, strong, indago metal armor appear on my body, completed with a silver helmet. I jumped over the edge of the fire escape and landed silently on the ground, 5 stories below. I watch the masked turtles fighting Karai and those robots. Those must be the new Footbots she was talking about. They were adapting to the turtles' moves immediately. It was actually pretty cool. I would've joined the fight, if only I knew who the enemy was. I heard a few words coming from the blue masked turtle directed at Karai. "Karai, Master Splinter is your true father, not Shredder." Now it made sense! I saw that explosion. Shredder was jealous of Splinter's family, so he killed his wife and took his daughter, Miwa, to raise as his own. The turtle called Splinter his master, so that must mean... Yes, I understand! Karai doesn't understand what the turtles are trying to say. Before even thinking, I yelled out. "STOP!" I immediately realized my mistake. I hit the ground right as two throwing stars hit the wall behind me. Ha, they would've missed anyway. I saw and heard the blue one called out, "Who are you? Show yourself." You know, that kind of thing. But I saw Karai before anything. She was taking this distraction as an opportunity. She started charging the blue-clad turtle. My eyes widened. I took a small step forward as I yelled out. "WATCH OUT!" He turned in shock, with just enough time to defend Karai's attack. I still stayed in the shadows as I yelled again. "Karai, stop this." I stepped into the light. "He's not lying. Shredder is not your true father. Miwa, listen to me. I know who you are." I started to see the turtles and Karai get ready to charge. "Teishi!" 'Halt.' They all froze. "Miwa. I was there the night at the explosion. I know no one saw me, but I saw Shredder take you from Splinter. You don't know who you are. If you choose, run home to your keeper. Ask him. He'll tell you. Or, you can believe me. Your choice." She squinted. "How can I trust you if I don't know who you are?" I tapped my watch twice rapidly. I could tell from their expressions that they saw my armor sparkle and disappear. I walked up to Karai. She stared me in the eye with a confused expression. I knew she knew me. When we were closer friends, we had an inside joke. And that's exactly what I said. " Shureddā wa supurintā o taosu kamo shirenaiga, Karai wa kirifuda sagi-shi wa dekimasen." I saw her eyes widen. She stared, but finally said," Long time no see, Conni." I smiled. "Do you believe me?" She looked down at the ground. "Of course I do." She looked up as I smiled. "Nice to see you again, Miwa." I slowly walked away. "Until next time." I retreated back to the shadows. I squeezed the sides of my watch. A steam bomb appeared in my hand. I threw it into the alley, making my halt spell wear off. I tapped my watch rapidly three times. I instantly appeared in my bed. I smiled as I heard one of the turtles exclaim, "She just, disappeared." Then my smile faded as I heard the blue masked turtle talking to Karai.

"What was that? Who was she?" I layed down and fell asleep to Karai's words. "I can't tell you. She told me that no one could know about her. She shouldn't be alive right now."


End file.
